


Corrupted Minds

by Stucky420



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Depression, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky420/pseuds/Stucky420
Summary: "Please bring my friend back.""But, I am your friend.""NO, YOU'RE NOT!"This fic was inspired by Phantom Fear corruption mod on youtube
Relationships: BF/GF
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Corrupted Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicly published fic I apologize for grammar mistakes and spelling errors, also English is not my first language. I'm thinking about making an FNF one-shot, would y'all be interested in that? if yes, please request to @/grave.der on insta or @/mychemnot on Wattpad (psst follow my main @/tinslick)

Something isn't right. 

Especially for Skid, everything feels off and for once he felt fear even though he loves spooky things this just doesn't feel right. It all started when he and Pump came across a poster while walking to the mall. "Skid look!" Pump pointed at the poster that's plastered to the wall. "It looks so colorful!" Skid snatched it off the wall and began reading with Pump. "It's a singing battle Pump! We can sing our spooky songs together!" Said the kid excitedly. They both jump up and down in excitement and start doing their spooky dance, Skid climb on top of Pump. "Let's go home." Said the pumpkin. Skid agreed and they walked home. 

They talked about the battle on their way home and not focusing on the road, suddenly they bump into a guy and his friend. The guy who had blue hair and his friends who had orange hair and a gun in his hand turned around to look at Skid and Pump. "Oh sorry mister we're too busy talking and didn't look where we're going." Said Skid sadly, Pump nodded along too. The blue-haired guy chuckled. "It's ok little guy, I’m Keith and this is my friend Pico." Pico waved at them. "'i'm Pump and this is my friend Skid!" Pump said excitedly. Pico caught a glance at the poster Pump was holding and widened his eyes. "You guys are going to the singing battle too?" Ask Pico. The skeleton kid nodded. "Yeah! We're going to sing our spooky songs together!" He started doing his spooky dance with Pump. Pico and Keith were confused about what they're doing but they let it slide. 

"Cool! We're going there too, see you soon though it's getting kinda late and we have to go home." Said Keith. Pump and Skid nod, waving them goodbye and going home. Long story short Skid's mom-approved with a promise to drive them there, they both can't sleep that night thinking about the singing battles and what reward they'll get. 

\- 

When they arrived at the bar, they expected it to be lively and crowded but no. It was mostly empty until they spotted an orange hair. "Pico!" Said both of them in unison making Pico jump. "Oh hey Skid, Pump have you seen Keith anywhere?." They both looked at each other and shook their heads no. Pico sighs worriedly. "Last night he said he was going out to meet some 'girl' but he hasn't come back ever since, and also this place is strangely quiet." Skid and Pump are starting to get worried too. The three of them decide to walk further into the bar. 

Inside there was a big stage with a big speaker on it, out of nowhere they heard a sound. "Hello..." They jumped and a shadowy figure with a lemon head appeared on the stage. Pico held his gun tightly while Skid and Pump hid behind him. "Oh don't be so cautious I’m not going to hurt you." The figure came closer to the light revealing more of it, It had a very creepy smile spread across its face, two pairs of big eyes, and approximately 9 ft tall. "W-who are you." Ask pico shaking. "Ah where are my manners, I’m lemon demon you can call me Lemon and I'm pretty sure you're looking for someone." Two shadowy figures appeared behind lemon and slowly walked towards the light. Pico gasps, covering his mouth almost dropping his gun. "I-is that Keith? And t-the girl he was meeting?!" Lemon laughs. 

The girl and Keith are covered in black goo, they had a big creepy smile just like lemon, red piercing eyes, and they were twitching. Their expression is so scary that Skid and Pump have to cover their eyes, it looks like they're corrupted... "Well... Do you like my creation? Do you want to be next?" Said Lemon getting excited. Pico took a step back and protected the best friends. "Not anytime soon and I will not hesitate to shoot you." The demon laughs making their ears ring. "It's too late now." Lemon arms stretch toward them. Pico shouted run at Skid and Pump, they started running towards the exit. Pico tries to shoot the lemon head but its skin absorbs the bullet making it impossible to kill, Pico falls on his back and gets grabbed by the lemon. Skid and Pump were running as fast as they could but Pump tripped over a beer bottle. 

Skid went back to help Pump but it was too late, he already got grabbed by the Lemon. Skid fell onto the floor witnessing the horror of his friends being crushed by the demon and them squirming in its grip. "PLEASE STOP." Shout Skid. Lemon eventually stopped. "Please stop mister Lemon." Lemon chuckled at the boy. "What are you going to do to stop me?" Lemon asks genuinely. Skid thinks for a second "a s- singing battle! Yeah, I challenge you to a singing battle." Lemon thinks for a moment. "Hmm alright I accept your offer but I’m not the one who's going to sing, I’ve heard that Keith is a good singer." Keith twitched furiously, making Skid scared. “But there are consequences.” Lemon grinned. “If you win I’ll free your friends from the corruption, but if you lose you have to get corrupted too.” Lemon smile. Skid gulped and nod. “F-fine, can you please put my f-friends down?” Lemon thinks for a moment before throwing Pico and Pump towards Skid. They both fell face down in front of Skid making them grunt in pain, he scurries towards them helping them get up. 

“Are you guys a-alright?!?” Pico nods while clutching his sides. The skeleton kid checks The pumpkin for any scratches or crack, Thank God there’s only a tiny scratch on his back. While the three of them were checking on each other, Lemon’s arm stretches towards Pump grabbing him by the legs and swinging him back and forth. “Ah, silly me you can only keep one of them!” Scream the demon. Skid starts to panic, Pico tries to shoot Lemon but his sides are hurting too much.

“PUMP!”

“SKID HELP ME!”

“See you next week at the train station!” Lemon laughs. It proceeds to disappear into thin air with the other two corrupted creatures and Pump.

“PUMP COME BACK NOO!”

Skid broke down crying. Pico comforted him rubbing by his back and saying things like ‘it’s okay’ or ‘we will fight it and get Pump back’ Pico had never seen Skid this sad before, yes he has seen Skid and Pump on the street jumping around and yelling about ‘spooky month’ he thinks they’re annoying but now he feels bad. 10 minutes passed by in silence the only sound was Skid sobs and Pico comforting him. Skid eventually got up, eyes puffy and looking tired. “Hey, let’s go home yeah?” Skid nodded sadly. Pico offered his hand for Skid to hold, the kid hesitantly held his hand and they began to walk home. The walk home is quiet, Skid occasionally points where the direction of his house is, both of them looking down thinking about their friends who have been kidnapped and corrupted. 

They soon arrive at Skid’s doorstep, Pico knocks and Skid’s mom opens the door immediately with a huge smile on her face that turns into a frown. “Hey, what happened? Where’s Pump? Did you lose?” Tears began forming in the kid’s eyes. Skid whimpers and jumps onto his mom, bawling his eyes out once again. “P-Pump *sobs* h-he.” His mom calms him down. “Shh, it’s okay let’s go inside yeah?” Skid nodded and his mom carried him while rubbing his back. Skid’s mom looks at Pico worriedly. “Oh, I suppose I should get going, sorry for interrupting.” Pico said while clutching his sides. As soon as he turns his back Skid shouts, scaring the mom and him. “NO please stay Pico!” Skid whimpered.

Pico turns around looking sadly at Skid and hesitantly at the mom. “You should stay, besides you’re hurt.” Said the mom while moving out of the way so Pico can walk in. The orange hair looks down at his wound which has some black goo making him worried but he walked in anyway. The mom closes the door and sat the hiccuping Skid down on the couch, Pico sat beside Skid occasionally grunting because of the pain. “Are you ok Pico?” Ask Skid. Pico tried to nod but a sharp pain shoots through his left side making him yelp. “Oh no, I’ll get the medkit and both of you water.” Skid’s mom ran to the kitchen. The kid looks at Pico, his heart beating fast scared for his friend. His mom came back with a pack of medkit and two glasses of water.

Pico lifts his shirt and the sight is oh so horrifying, a small patch of black goo is on his lower stomach and it’s spreading slowly. Pico grabs a tissue and tried to wipe it off but it sticks like a super glue onto his body, Skid who’s busy chugging his water and his mom who’s telling him to slow down didn’t notice the horrifying sight beside them. Pico quickly pour some saline solution on it and tape a bandage hoping it would stop spreading, Skid finishes his glass of water and turns to Pico. “is the wound okay? Will you be alright?” Ask Skid worriedly. Pico forces a smile and nod. “Yeah, I’ll be fine Skid don’t worry.” His mom sat across them. "Alright so tell me what happened and where's Pump?" Pico and Skid took a deep breath and told the whole story to the mom. 

After 20 minutes of telling the story, they all went quiet the mom still processing what she just heard. "So some lemon head turned Pico's friend and a girl to a terrifying creature and took Pump away? You guys also challenge it to a singing battle to get everyone back?" Skid and Pico nodded. "Well the singing battle is next week but God's know what the lemon did to the three of them." Said Pico in an angry tone. Skid's mom still can't believe that this is all real and she has to see everything by herself. "Ok so here's the deal." Said mom in a serious tone, catching both of their attention. "I'll drive you guys to the singing battle and I’ll stay there so if anything happens I will try to help." Skid and Pico look at each other. 

"Mom I don't think that's a good idea-" 

"Shh no talking back, I will assist all of you whether you like it or not." Said mom cutting Skid off. 

After that, it went quiet again for a minute until Skid yawns tiredly. "I think we should all get some rest it's been a long day, oh Pico you're welcomed to stay here or you can go home but it's better to rest here." Said Skid's mom while carrying half-asleep Skid. Pico nods, he is definitely staying here he can't even stand up with the amount of pain. Skid's mom went to her room with Skid, Pico tried to lay down slowly on the couch without causing any pain. He stares at the ceiling thinking about today, especially Keith he can't believe that his best friends got turned into a monster in just one night. He regrets not stopping Keith from meeting the girl. 

\- a little flashback - 

"Why you dressin' up? You meeting someone?" Ask Pico. Keith was in front of a mirror adjusting his hat. "Yes actually, I’m meeting a girl from the cafe I visited last week." Pico rolled his eyes. "But dude it's our game night, bros before hoes?" Keith chuckled and turn around to meet Pico's eyes. "Aw man, c'mon it's my first time getting a girl! Let me live a little." The orange hair groans. Keith’s right, he decides to give him a shot, game night could wait tomorrow. "Fine, come back before midnight if don't I’ll search your ass." 

Keith chuckled adjusting his hat one more time on the mirror, he walked to the front door. "Ok dad, bye." Pico rolled his eyes and shouting 'use protection' to Keith before he slams the door shut. He sighs sitting down on the couch turning on his game and started to play. "Where is he?" Pico mumbled to himself. It's 2 am and there's no sign of Keith, he tried to call him a hundred times but he didn't pick up. He doesn't even know where he is going why didn't he ask? He cursed under his breath. 'Should I go search for him?' He thought. But as he thinks about it more, Keith might be staying at the girl's house but he would definitely tell Pico if he was staying. It's 4 am Pico accidentally fell asleep, well he closes his eyes to 'rest' but falls asleep instead he is 100% sure that Keith is going to be home in the morning 

Pico was woken up by his alarm blaring through the house, he groans and turns off the alarm 'it's 9 am the fuck?' He thought. "OH SHIT THE SINGING BATTLE" He realized and jump off the couch. He is late 30 minutes, why the hell did he set his alarm to 9 am? He quickly get ready and Keith is still not home yet. 'He is probably there' he thought while locking the door behind him and ran as fast as possible. He arrived there and there's no one? Huh weird, he enters the bar to search for Keith but it's empty and a bit messy. He stands there looking around, suddenly two high-pitched voices called his name. And that's where he met Skid and Pump. 

\- end of flashback -

Pico felt a small wet spot on the couch, he didn't realize he was crying. Pico dry his tears he never cries so that's new, he tries to close his eyes and get some sleep but he can't. The image of the demon and corrupted Keith sticks on his mind and the stabbing pain on his left sides is not helping. He kept tossing around trying to find a comfortable spot to sleep for what seems like hours. He gave up and sat up once again pondering about the incident today, he didn't notice the tv in front of him. He could watch and distract himself, he grabs the remote and turn on the big screen. He inhaled sharply and covered his mouth, it was Keith and Pico’s favorite late-night comedy sitcom. And oh, it's Keith’s favorite episode. Pico was trying so hard not to cry but he can't, oh no it's their favorite scene. 

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" 

"Why?" 

"To get shoot." 

The guy grabs a gun from his pocket and shoots the screen, it cuts to the credits. Pico laughs while sobbing uncontrollably, it's such a cheesy scene but it means so much to them. Pico covers his face with his hands trying to muffle his crying and not waking up Skid and his mom, he didn't hear the bedroom door open the mom heard his cry and went to check up on him. "Hey, are you okay?" Pico jumped at the sound and wipe his tears away. "Y-yeah I’m f-fine." He sniffs clearly not okay. The mom walked closer to Pico and sit beside him. "You don't look okay, care to tell me the problem?" Pico sighs feeling defeated. "I can't sleep because of the pain on my sides, I turned on the tv hoping to distract myself but it shows me and Keith's favorite sitcom, coincidentally it was his favorite episode." Said Pico tearing up again. 

Skid's mom smiled affectionately. "Losing your best friends in the world is tough Skid and Pump are inseparable and I’m sure you two are inseparable too, I don't know how it feels but I’m here to help you through these hard times. You're welcomed to come and stay here whenever you want to, I’ll try my best to help." Said mom while holding Pico's hand. The other guy smile. "Thank you- Ah!" Pico clutches his sides. "Oh no, is it getting worst?" Ask mom. Pico lifts his shirt and peeled the bandage off, the mom gasp covering her mouth. The black goo is reaching his chest and thigh. "I-i'm slowly getting corrupted I don't think I can stay here longer and please don't tell Skid I don't want him to be worried." Pico put his shirt back down. The mom tried to calm herself after seeing Pico's wound. 

"I-i don't know what to say, is it like dying? If so, try to cherish these last moments before the goo engulfs you. I don't know if it can be cured." Said mom trying her best to help. Pico sighs. "You're right but don't worry too much I can handle this, I probably should get some sleep now." He said finally feeling tired. The mom agrees. 

"Well, I’ll leave you to it, if you need anything just tell me okay? Night." 

"I will, night." 

Pico grabs the blanket and covers himself, he tries to ignore the pain and eventually falling asleep. 

-

The next following days were horrible for all of them, Skid is not his happy self anymore. He never yells about spooky month anymore, he never does his dance anymore, he hates horror things now because it reminds him of Pump, he doesn’t visit the candy store anymore and making the candy store guy worried, even the ice cream truck guy is getting worried. The last time he was sad is when he didn’t get any candy for spooky month, and that only lasts for 30 minutes. His mom understanding the whole situation, stayed by his side, and comforting him every second she could. Every night after the incident Skid would hold a picture of him and Pump, they have a thousand pictures on the wall, on the fridge, beside his bed, almost everywhere is covered with their pics.

But one picture stood out the most. It was a pic of him and Pump hugging each other.

\- flashback -

It’s been a long adventure for the both of them, it might be their best day yet. It was sunset, they were sitting in front of Skid’s porch while eating ice cream. “Hey Skid.” ask Pump turning to Skid. “yeah?” Pump giggles. “Today was the best spooky month.” Skid giggles too. “My favorite was the haunted house because you got scared.” said Skid laughing. Pump laughs too, he got scared by the Ooga Booga scream. “That’s my favorite too.” said Pump. A comfortable silence falls between the two of them.

“Pump?” ask Skid 

“Yes?” said Pump looking at Skid’s eyes.

“I love you best friend, I hope we can stay friends forever.” Said Skid smiling.

“I love you too best friend, yes we can stay friends forever.” They both giggles, blushing a little.

“Hug attack!” Skid tackles Pump into a hug. Pump was shocked but he returned the hug, suddenly they heard a camera snap. Skid’s mom rose from the bush holding a camera and almost crying. “That was beautiful, great job guys.” Pump and Skid were speechless for a moment. “Oh, here’s the pic.” Mom gave Skid the pic. He showed it to Pump and they giggled. “We look so handsome Skid.” Skid laughs and nods. “We sure do Pump, want to hug again?” Pump nod and they hugged again. The mom awed at the scene.

And at that moment, everything was perfect for Skid. He knows his best bud would never leave him.

\- end of flashback - 

Skid was crying a waterfall, careful not to stain the picture. His mom came in, her heart broke. She walked closer to Skid and sat beside him, rubbing his back. She looked at the pic Skid was holding, she smiles sadly tearing up too. Pump spends so much time with them that mom feels like he is her own son. “Skid, look at me.” Said mom in a soft tone. Skid wipe his eyes and looked at mom. She cupped his face, wiping the dried tears on his cheeks. “I understand that you’re upset about Pump, but you still can save him. If you won the singing battle, he’ll be free. You can start practicing now.” Skid sniffs. He forgot about the battle. “Y-you’re right mom, but-” his mom shushes him. “It’s getting late sweetie, you should rest.” Skid sigh. Mom tucks him in and kiss his forehead. 

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Can you stay with me?”

The mom smiles, of course she can’t say no. “Of course, scoot over a bit.” Skid smiles and scoots over to make some room for his mom, he instantly cuddles close to his mom. They say their goodnights and soon fall asleep.

-

Things were not going smoothly with Pico. He is hurting every second, he can’t sleep every night because of it, the house feels empty without Keith. All he can do is curled up on his bed crying and grimacing in pain, he has never felt this vulnerable. The goo almost completely engulfs his left side, only leaving his hair and left foot. He fought it, fought the voices from the corrupted side. He can’t eat, drink, walk or breath, everyday tasks seems so much more difficult. His friends, Nene and Darnell are starting to get worried.

“Nene should we go visit Pico? It’s been 5 days, he never answers his phone anymore.” Said Darnell. They were both sitting in Nene’s living room, talking about Pico. “But you do know he doesn’t like being bothered right? Especially barging in.” Said Nene. Darnell rolled his eyes. “We're just going to check up on him. We will knock, if he doesn't answer we will barge in.” Nene sighs and agrees. They both quickly got up and went to Pico’s house.

When they arrived there it was suspiciously quiet, usually Pico games can be heard outside or when he was drunk. They both walked up to the front door, Darnell knocks softly. No answer, he shouted his name and still no answer. He tried to twist the doorknob and it was unlocked. “Huh weird, it’s usually locked.” Said Nene. When they walked in they expect to see drunk Pico passed out on the couch but no, suddenly Pico scream from his room. They both looked at each other and panic, they quickly ran to Pico’s room barging his door open. The scene was horrifying. Pico curled up on his bed, grimacing in pain. His left side is completely covered in the black goo. Nene and Darnell slowly walked closer to Pico. “NO STOP, d-don’t get any c-closer.” Shout Pico making the both of them freeze in their tracks

“W- what happened?” Ask Darnell. Pico groans trying to speak. “Some lemon head bastard touched me and suddenly I'm infected with this black goo.” Nene and Darnell were confused on what he was talking about. “C-can it be cured?” Ask Nene shaking. “I-i don’t know, we challenge it to a singing battle. If we won, it would free us from the corruption but if we lose all of us will get corrupted. Did I mention that Keith and a girl have been corrupted?” Nene and Darnell gasps.

“K-Keith? You’re kidding.” Said Darnell in disbelief. “Yes, I’m not kidding, if you want to know the whole story ask Skid. Do you know that two annoying kids that always yell about ‘spooky month’? Skid is the skeleton one, he was with me through the whole thing.” Nene and Darnell are speechless. They can’t process everything that has been told, they have to go to Skid. “I think I know where Skid lives, let’s go Darnell.” Nene went for the door dragging Darnell along. “Wait! What about you Pico?” The orange hair grunts. “I can barely walk and I can’t go out looking like this, now shoo and hurry.” Darnell nod. They both ran out of the house and quickly went to Skids.

"It should be around here somewhere, there it is!" Nene points to the brightly lit house that has some Halloween decorations. She rings the doorbell, after a few seconds the door opens a tiny bit. They saw a white-headed figure peeking through the crack of the door, they assume it was Skid. "Hi, you must be Skid. I'm Nene and this is Darnell we're Pico's friend and we have something important to tell you." Said the girl softly, not wanting to scare the kid. Skid gulp, unsure if they're Pico's friend or not. "H-hi, my mom said not to talk to strangers so uh be right back." Skid closes the door. After a while, Skid's mom opens the door smiling and Skid is hiding behind her. "Hello, Skid said you were Pico's friend. What bring you guys here?" The two friends looked at each other. 

"Something bad happened to Pico and he told us that if we want to know the full story, we should visit Skid." Said Darnell. "Oh my, that sounds serious. Come on in." They walked in and sat on the couch. Skid and his mom told everything they remembered. "So the singing battle is tomorrow? Can we come along?" Ask Nene. Skid nod. "Sure! Also what happened to Pico? Is he okay?" Ask the kid. They both sigh. "Half of his body is almost fully corrupted." Said Darnell. Skid gasp and started crying, his mom already knew Pico would turn out like this. She stays calms and comfort Skid, Nene sighs crouching down to meet Skid. "Hey kid, I know it must be hard for you to process all of this at such a young age but please stay strong for us okay? Me, Pico, and Darnell have been friends since pre-school, it hurts to see him like this. You can still save him, beat that lemon and everything will be back to normal. We're counting on you." She put her hand on his knees, encouraging him. 

Skid stopped crying and nodded. "I will, mom? Can they stay and help me practice?" The three of them looked at the mom, waiting for approval. She smiles and nodded. Skid giggles, happy to have new friends that'll help him. He's happy. "Guys, I think I’ll check on Pico. Nene you'll stay here, if anything happens I’ll call you." Said Darnell heading for the door. Nene frowns, worried about what might happens but she nodded. The guy nodded back and run to Pico's house. Skid's mom clapped her hands. "We should start practicing." They agreed and start practicing. 

-  
They've been practicing for 45 minutes and they were taking a break, Nene sat there worried about her friends. Suddenly the front door slammed open, scaring the three of them. it was Darnell he was sweating and panting like crazy, Nene stood up and went to him. "Darnell! You're back! I was so worried, what happened?" She helps him sit down on the couch. He was still panting and grabbed the nearest glass of water, chugging it quickly. It was Skid's water but he doesn't mind. 

"When I got there, he was on his bed passed out. I walked closer to him and thinking he was asleep but suddenly he grabbed my neck with his non-corrupted hand, he slams me onto a wall and grab his gun. He told me to get out in a harsh tone, I was so scared so I didn't move. He shoots right above my head, he dropped his gun and started screaming 'no' and 'get out' i quickly ran for the door. I thought he was chasing me so I ran as fast as I could."

The three of them were shocked, especially Nene since Pico has never acted like this before. “W-what are we going to do?” Ask Skid. “There’s nothing we can do, the damage has already been done unless you win the singing battle Skid.” Said Darnell sighing. Skid frowns, everyone is depending on him. He sighs, he is scared for once what if he messed up? What if he gets corrupted first? He shook his head at the thought. He needs to be brave for his friends and family. “I will win, trust me.” Skid said with pride. His mom smiles, proud of her son. “I believe in you Skid.” Said Nene smiling too. 

Sadly Nene and Darnell have to go as it was getting late, Skid pouts. "Do you really have to go? Can you please stay?" The girl chuckles. "Sorry kid, me and Darnell have to talk about things but we'll meet you at the train station tomorrow alright?" Skid smiles and nods, happy to see that they're going to be there. They say their goodbyes and went out. Skid can't sleep that night, he kept thinking about Pump and Pico. But he has to get a good rest so he can focus tomorrow and saved them, he forced himself to sleep and eventually did. 

-  
The kid was trembling the whole ride there, they soon arrived and mom parked her car. Skid saw Nene and Darnell beside the rails. "Nene! Darnell!" Skid ran to them happy to see them there. "Hey Skid how are you? Hope you're fine." Ask Darnell while fist-bumping Skid. "I'm very nervous b-but I’ll be fine! Where's Pico? He should be the-" He was cut off by a loud bang. A cloud of thick smoke was covering the area. "Well well well." Said a soft voice. It was Lemon Demon. The smoke cleared up, there was a big speaker in front of them and two mics beside it. "You actually came! And you bring some friends along, perfect! More people to corrupt." Lemon laughs making them shiver. "No! You will not corrupt my mom and my friends!" Said Skid bravely. 

"We'll see about that." Lemon clapped. Two figures appeared in front of it, it was Keith and the girl but wait where's Pump? "Where's Pump?" Ask Skid. "Ah, that pumpkin. Don't worry he is fine, you'll see him soon." Lemon grinned making Skid clench his fist. The girl sat on top of the big speaker staring directly at them while Keith grabs the mic, ready to battle. Skid gulps and hesitantly walked towards the figures and grabbing the mic. He glanced at his friends and mom. "Go Skid! You can do it!" Shout his mom. He nodded, as he about to sang his first note a gunshot can be heard. "STOP!" It was half corrupted Pico. His corrupted hand is holding the gun which is worrying, he limps towards Skid. "Give me the mic kid." He said raspingly. Skid froze in his spot, horrified at how Pico looked. 

"B-but y-you-" 

"Look, I don't want you to get hurt. Go back to your mom, I will take care of it." 

Skid trembles, he hesitantly gave the mic to Pico and ran to his mom hugging her. The speaker turns on and music began to play, making the ground vibrates. Pico sang his verse, it was difficult since he was also fighting the corruption. Keith copied his verse perfectly, it goes on for a while until round 1 is finished. They were both tied, Pico pants the corruption is getting more aggressive. Round 2 started, Pico tried to do some hard notes to get Keith sidetracked and it works. Keith's blue hair and his left eye is starting to make an appearance, Pico can his tears. Keith is scared and he was too, Pico got distracted by Keith and got sidetracked himself. He missed some notes but Keith didn't, the goo engulfs Keith once again covering the exposed part. 

Round 2 ended, Keith won. The corruption spread to Pico's right side at a fast rate, the only visible thing is his shoulder, right eye, and right hand. His friends and the mom watched nervously, they were praying that Pico will go through this and won. 

Round 3 started, the song was more upbeat and harder. Pico can barely see nor breathe, the voices are getting louder. He tries to sing but he can barely do it while Keith somehow memorizes the song perfectly. Pico is losing hope but his friends are cheering for him, even with all the cheering he still can't sing. 

Round 3 ended, Keith won once more. Pico collapsed to the floor, the goo is covering his hand and shoulder. Skid ran to him, freeing himself from his mom’s grasp. 

"PICO!" 

"KID, STAY BACK!" 

Skid didn't care and get closer to him and carefully not touching the goo. "Pico please don't get corrupted, please please." Skid cried. Pico is starting to cry too, he is scared for him and everyone. He had disappointed everyone, he had lost. The girl jumped off from the speaker and walked towards Pico, followed by Keith behind her. "Get behind me Skid." Skid quickly gets behind Pico while trembling. Pico looked down and closed his eyes, when he looked up he saw the normal Keith. The blue hair innocent and nom corrupted Keith, it felt so real he can't be hallucinating right? "Don't worry Pico, we will fight this." Said Keith. Pico cries a waterfall trying to get closer to his friend but the blue hair slowly fades turning into a black color, he saw Keith slowly fading away and turning to his corrupted self. Pico’s smile fell. "NO NO NO KEITH I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, PLEASE COME BACK!" Screamed Pico in agony. 

Keith got closer to Pico's face while grinning like a psychopath. "Why are you scared, Pico? You don't want to join us? This the end, surrender to the God's. May they bless you." Keith high pitched voice has turned into a demonic voice. "K-Keith." Pico looked directly at his corrupted friend’s eyes before his vision goes black. He fell onto the floor and looking lifeless before he got up slowly like a zombie, he turned his head 180 degrees to stare at Skid. The kid who was behind him was terrified to his bones, The three corrupted walked towards Skid slowly. Skid walked backward but tripped over his own foot, the girl, Pico and Keith was staring at him. The girl was about to grab Skid before he was pulled by Nene, Skid instantly clings onto her. Lemon descends from the sky while clapping. "Good show everyone! Oh, looks like Pico had joined us." Pico twitch. "And now for the consequences." Lemon grew larger and tentacles everywhere. "GET THEM!" Scream the demon. The three corrupted kids start running towards them. "RUN EVERYONE!" Shouts Darnell. 

They run as fast as they could while dodging Lemon's tentacle, thankfully the corrupted ones are much slower but still pretty fast. Nene tries throwing sharp objects at them but they absorb it making it useless, Darnell tries to throw a grenade at them. The grenade blew up making the corrupted ones disintegrate, everyone stopped in their tracks hoping they were dead. But the pieces reconnects and making them whole again, they were all shocked and started running again. "Quick! My car is around the corner!" Said the mom. The mom unlocked the car and told everyone to quickly got in. She started the car but it was grabbed by the demon's tentacles. They screamed inside the car, Lemon's face came into the front view. "You can't escape me!" Lemon was crushing the car slowly. Everyone starts to panic but the mon had a smart idea, she turned on the window cleaner and the water sprayed directly into its eyes. 

Lemon scream and dropping the car, the mom quickly step on the gas and drove away. They managed to get away from everything, they sigh in relief. "You were so cool mom!" Said Skid proudly. His mom smiles with pride. "Hey uh, can we stay in your place for a while? Our place is very close to the train station, I don't think it's safe." Said Darnell. The mom looked at the rearview mirror. "Of course you can! Feel free to stay as long as you can." Nene and Darnell smile and thank her. They eventually arrive home, Skid is asleep on the passenger seat. The mom parked the car and carried Skid into the house followed by a sleepy Nene and Darnell. They both passed out on the couch, fast asleep. 

-  
They ended up staying much longer than they intended too but they were getting worried about the outside world. "Should I check on our place?" Ask Darnell. 

"No, I’ll check you'll stay here." 

"B-but I got bombs! You saw them disintegrate right?" 

"They reconnect and cause a lot of noise, I can distract them with my shurikens." 

Said Nene while showing her shurikens, the other guy rolled his eyes. "Fine, come back soon." Nene nodded. She opened the front door but quickly closes it. "What?" Ask Darnell from the couch. "Why the fuck is Keith outside? He looks like he is patrolling." She whispers shouted. Darnell’s eyes widened and froze in fear. "Close the curtains quick!" Said Nene. She and her friend close the curtains quietly, the room is dark. Skid and mom descend from upstairs confused om why it's so dark. "Why did you close the curtains?" Ask Skid while approaching them on the couch. Nene and Darnell point outside, mom and Skid take a peak from at the curtains. "Oh geez why are the corrupted here?" Ask mom while shutting the curtains. 

"I'm guessing that lemon bitch told them to keep an eye on us." Said Darnell. "Oh no, they're surrounding the house." Skid said after looking at every window. They all sigh in defeat. "What are we going to do now?" Ask Nene. "We can't do anything, they're also unkillable." Said Darnell. A couple of hours passed by and the corrupted ones are still surrounding the house. "Mom, I’m tired, can I sleep here? I feel safer here." Skid yawns. "Of course sweetheart, come here." Skid crawls to his mom and laid his head on her lap, fast asleep. Nene and Darnell were tired too but they were too paranoid to sleep. "You both look tired, why don't get some rest?" Said mom softly. 

"But what if they barge in and kidnapped us?" Darnell said fumbling with the hem of his shirt. "Don't worry, I’ll be here. If anything happens I’ll wake you up." Said the mom softly. The two friends look at each other sighing, they nodded at the mom's word but still not sleeping. Another hour passed by it was 3 am, they were watching some 90's horror film. Skid was sprawled out on the couch still sleeping, Nene was too tired and was asleep on the couch. Darnell and the mom were watching the film, the corrupted is still outside. "I'm going to try to sleep now." Said Darnell rubbing his eyes. The mom nodded tiredly, they say their goodnights, Darnell was fast asleep and Skid's mom following soon after while the film plays in the background. 

-  
Skid woke up feeling a bit light-headed, he expects his mom and his friends to be nearby but they're not. 'Maybe they're in the kitchen?' Thought Skid, usually in the morning his mom will cook but he doesn't hear the tap of a spatula or an oil sizzling. He walks to the kitchen expecting them to be eating or talking but it's empty, he starts to panic and his heart rate is rising. He ran around the house shouting their names but no one answers, he sat on his bed. He put his hands on his head while breathing heavily, he glances at his bedside table and saw his phone. He quickly grabs it and dials his mom, after a while it picks up."Mom? Mom?! Where are you?!" Non one answer. It was just a static sound, Skid hangs up. He doesn't have Nene and Darnell's numbers so he can't check up on them, Skid starts to panic again and cries. 

He has never been this terrified his whole life, no one is there to comfort him. Pump is gone, mom is gone and his new friends are gone too? Can it possibly get any worse? He curled up on his bed, crying a river. He doesn't know what to do he is just a little kid, he was supposed to have a happy childhood and not going through something as horrible as this. He doesn't know how long he was crying, his throat was dry and every part of his body was aching. He felt awful, he tried to get up and get some water. 'Did mom hates me? Did my friends leave me cause I was annoying?' He thought, he was tearing up again but someone was banging at his door. He jumps and hides under the kitchen table, the banging continued for a while making Skid's headache worse. 

Skid bravely went to the door, he peak through the small crack of the door but he can't see who's on the other side. He gulps and his shaky hand was turning the doorknob, the door opens slowly. Keith, Pico, and the girl was staring and smiling eerily at Skid, the kid froze in fear and his heart was beating so fast he can hear it.  
Suddenly a thick smoke covers the whole area making Skid coughs, Lemon demon emerged from the smoke and stands in front of the kid. "Ah Skid, how you've been?" Skid breathes heavily while standing back. "Don't be so afraid kid." Skid looks away from its gaze, refusing to look at the big eyes. Lemon's tentacles are slowly reaching towards Skid's head, he gasps but can't seem to move. The tentacles trace his head and grab his chin, forcing him to stare at the demon's eyes. 

"I saw that you were looking for someone, is that correct?" Skid nodded. "Do you want to see them?" Skid gulps and nodded again. He suddenly felt a stinging pain from his left shoulder, he hisses and glances at his shoulder. It was a tranquilizer, Skid felt sleepy after a couple of seconds. His view was blurry and everything was spinning, soon his vision turns black and he passed out. 

-

Skid slowly open his eyes, he groans and his head was hurting so much. He looked down, he was strapped to a wooden chair his hands and legs were tied up. He squirms in his chair trying to get out but failed, a thunder cracks lighting the whole room for a split second. Skid screams and can faintly see the outline of the room, he gasps and realizes he was at the spooky house. A thunder strikes again lighting the whole room, he can see a silhouette of lemon demon before the whole room becomes dark again. A hanging light turns on above him, he hisses cause it was hurting his eyes. Lemon came closer to the light and towering Skid. "Look who's awake." Lemon grinned. "Where's mom and my friends?" Said Skid bravely. "Ah, right I almost forgot." Lemon walks around him and stand behind his chair. The demon snapped his fingers, the lights turned on in front of Skid. Below is his mom, she was strapped like Skid but with a strong tape covering her mouth. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of Skid, she screamed but it was muffled by the tape. Skid gasp, squirming in his seat but the rope was too strong for his small body. "Where's Nene and Darnell?" Lemon points at the corner of the room. Skid can't see cause it was dark but he saw three pairs of red eyes, assuming they were corrupted Nene, Darnell, and Pico. "I've got one more surprise for you." Said the demon. A figure emerged from the shadows and it looks familiar, Skid realizes it was Pump but he looks different. He was covered in black goo, he bares his razor-sharp teeth and his eyes are hypnotic, Pump was corrupted. 

"Pump! No! Why?!" Said Skid bursting into tears. His best friend has turned into a demon. "Now I’ll give you two rules" Said Lemon while lowering its head to Skid's right ear. "One, if you won the singing battle I’ll set everyone free." Lemon switch to his left ear making him shivers. "Two, if you lose everyone will get corrupted including you." The demon stands back. Skid gulps, he can do the singing battle he has practice a lot he is confident he can win alone. "But here's the fun part, you have to sing with Pump." Said Lemon laughing. Skid's face fell, even though Pump is his best friend he is scared of him. "C'mon what are you waiting for?" Said Lemon. He didn't realize he has been set free, he gulps and walks closer to Pump. The pumpkin smiles widened. 

"Hey, pal! Let's sing our spooky songs together." 

"Please bring my friend back." 

"But, I am your friend." 

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" 

Skid was crying and his mom watched in agony, she cried seeing the two 'used to be' best friends turning like this. Suddenly a bright light shines down behind them, there was a big speaker and the girl on top of it, and two mics beside it. Keith walked out from the shadows towards the light and grabbing the mic ready to battle. "That's our cue Skid, c'mon hop on top of me." Skid shivers. He was hesitant to climb onto his friend's head that was covered in goo. "Hurry up kid, before I change my mind." Said lemon. Skid gulps and quickly hop onto Pump, the goo was thick and sticky making Skid frowns in disgust. The pumpkin walks towards the speaker and grabbing the mic, the corrupted Pico, Nene, and Darnell watched from afar while the mom got a front view. The song blast through the spooky house making Skid's ears ring, Pump does the spooky dance but Skid was too afraid to dance. 

The pumpkin sang and tossed the mic to Skid. They usually practice their songs together with one mic and take turns singing, Keith copied perfectly making Skid nervous. They kept tossing the mic to each other until round 1 ended, they won round 1. Skid sigh in relief but something's wrong, the goo was spreading to his knees and his left jaw. He panics and doesn't realize that round 2 starts immediately, he was busy trying to peel off the goo and didn't see Pump tossing the mic.  
The mic hits his face causing him to almost tumbling down but he managed to catch the mic, he missed a lot of his notes, and on top of it all, he sang the wrong verse. He tossed back the mic to Pump, Pump doesn't seem to care about them losing. Skid tries to concentrate but it was hard because of the weird feeling of the goo, he ended up missing a lot of notes. 

Round 2 ended, Keith won. The goo was spreading fast only leaving his right eye, he cried and glance at his mom who was crying too. He was losing hope, he can barely see or breathe let alone singing. Round 3 started and oh no, Skid forgot to practice the song. Pump sang the first note smoothly, he tossed the mic to Skid. Skid tries his best to sang correctly but failing, they ended up doing pretty good but still not the bare minimum. 

Round 3 ended, Keith won. Skid fell from Pump and onto the floor, Pump was staring down at him. The corruption is slowly coming close to his view, he glances at his mom who has screaming but muffled by the tape. Skid cried trying to reach his mom. 

He can't stand seeing his mom getting corrupted by Lemon Demon, he heard the demon laughs and his mom screaming in pain. He looked back at Pump who was grinning at him. "Join us Skid, we can be friends forever now." Skid breathing was slow. His vision is getting darker by the seconds, Skid last thought was 

'I love you Pump.' 

Everything goes black. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for making y'all cry, hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
